Olores
by ZmeyStein
Summary: Los olores podrían traer recuerdos. Algunos más agradables que otros. /Drabble.


**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Ishida Sui. **

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto libre de predicciones del foro Anteiku: Una cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul, respondiendo a la pregunta: "¿A quién fue a visitar Touka al hospital el día que se encontró con Shirazu, Saiko y Mutsuki saliendo de la habitación de Shinohara?"**

**Advertencias: Puede contener ligero spoiler sobre Tokyo Ghoul: re. **

•

•

**Olores**

•

•

El olor a antiséptico era la primero que solía recibirla al llegar al hospital. Conforme avanzaba, aquello se convertía en otras cosas. Desesperanza, tristeza, resignación, _muerte. _

Pero aquello no la desanimaba como hace tres años probablemente hubiera bajado su ánimo o simplemente dejar de visitar aquel espantoso lugar de _humanos. _

Sin embargo, se encontraba con una sonrisa amable que dedicaba a cada uno de los doctores y enfermeras que encontraba en el camino. Y también, a aquellos visitantes que no se esperaba ver para nada. En su interior una tormenta de emociones se desataba, pero aquello no hizo que perdiera la poca calma que le restaba.

Saludó al equipo que trabajaba con _él, _que le había robado a _él. _Las ganas de preguntar por _él_ no faltaron, pero se tragó las palabras, sabiendo perfectamente a que venían cuando divisó al hombre alto y delgado que trabajaba con uno de los investigadores del CCG. Porque ambos tenían _casi _el mismo tiempo que venían a frecuentar el hospital.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y tuvo que hacer una parada antes de llegar a su destino. Se miró al espejo. No, ya no era la antigua Touka Kirishima. Había cambiado, para bien o para mal, y aquello no podía detener ya. Viejos hábitos se conservaban, pero solo con aquellos que tenía más contacto podían verlo.

Cuando entró a la habitación que tenía frecuentado ya casi seis meses, siguió sin poder descifrar que era lo que el olor expresaba. Podía ser esperanza, podía ser confusión, podía ser alegría, podía ser nostalgia.

Una cálida sonrisa le recibió, como siempre.

― Señorita Touka, creía que ya me había olvidado ― La voz juguetona había dicho, mostrando un ligero temblor al tener que sentarse en la cama.

― Tch, calla, idiota ― Replicó, apartando la mirada ― Había tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad.

El ambiente se tensó un poco con aquella mención. ¿No podían tener una plática amena y tranquila sin tener que preocuparse por disparar ciertos recuerdos?

Una débil risita se escuchó por parte del mayor, que hacía un gesto con la mano.

― Ah, la universidad no es tan sencilla, ¿verdad? ― soltó un dramático suspiro, cerrando los ojos pesadez ― Si le soy sincero, señorita Kirishima, sigo sin saber cómo sobreviví ahí.

Punzada.

La peli-morada se percató de la alteración del rubio y como su sonrisa temblaba.

― ¿Algún nuevo recuerdo, Hide? ― Pronunció el nombre con delicadeza, como si tuviera temor a que se rompiera, cuando ambos eran demasiado _frágiles._

― Solamente cosas que no debería recordar, Señorita Kirishima ―De nuevo, aquella tensión y pesadez cargaba el ambiente.

Una vez que los pulsos regresaron a la normalidad y el aire llegaba a los pulmones de ambos, el mayor abrió de nuevo los ojos, para posarlos en sus manos.

― Mh, flores… me gustan las flores, en especial esas ― Una sonrisa nostálgica pintó sus labios sin remedio alguno ― Están en Kamii, ¿no? Su olor es inconfundible.

Touka asintió.

•

•

_Número de palabras: 500 exactas. _

_Creo que ha sido uno de los fics más raros que he escrito en mi vida. Probablemente no haya quedado claro, así que lo explicare como más o menos se supone que pasó:_

_Hide ha perdido la memoria después de estar en coma –no estado vegetativo- y hago la mención del _casi _cuando dice que Touka y Juuzou han visitado el hospital por la razón de que Hide no apareció ante Touka de inmediato y ha estado en estado crítico y aún sigue en observación y todo dramático._

_También, los invito al foro de Tokyo Ghoul en español: _**Anteiku: Una cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul**, _no mordemos y damos tazas de café gratis hechas por HiDIGO KANEKI. (?)_

_En fin, después del evidente Ooc y la rara demostración de que deseo con todas mis esperanzas que Hide siga vivo, me despido. _

_r, xx. _


End file.
